Secrets
by rubberduckybugati
Summary: We all have secrets, those parts of ourselves we share with only a select few people. I have a secret that only one other person in the world knows about, and that is the way it's been for as long as I can remember, but now I am sixteen and I am afraid that is all about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters, they all belong to Veronica Roth.**

 **A/N: This is my first Divergent story, please read and leave a quick review to let me know what you think.**

Chapter One

Cassandras POV

"My name is Tori I'll be administering your test today." a tall brunette woman clothed in black says as soon as I enter the small room. "Take a seat in the chair and we'll get started."

"What's going to happen?" I ask climbing into the chair which reminds me of one you might find in a dentists surgery.

"You will be faced with a series of options, your job is to choose which one you think will be most helpful and use it to navigate your way through as quickly as you can." she says handing me a small glass of bluish liquid. "Drink this."

"What is it?" I ask taking the cup from her and looking at it suspiciously.

"Bottoms up, I don't have all day." she says.

"Not until you tell me what it is." I reply defiantly looking her straight in the eyes.

"A combative Amity. That's not something you see every day." she says a hint of amusement lacing her tone.

"Yeah well I'm not your average run of the mill Amity member." I say. "and I am not drinking anything if I don't know what it is so if you're not willing to tell me then maybe you can go find someone who will."

"It's a serum that will take you into the simulation where the test is administered. It won't harm you in anyway and will wear off as soon as you complete the test." she says.

"Thank-you." I say picking the glass up and drinking the contents in one gulp.

A short time later my eyes open and I blink a few times while my eyes adjust to the light. "Was that it?" I ask glancing at Tori who is standing in front of a computer tapping away at the keyboard.

"That's it." she confirms.

"So I can go home now?"I ask just to be sure.

"Yep." she replies still tapping at the keyboard not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Ok. So umm...what was my result?" I ask slowly crossing my fingers and getting out of the chair.

"Dauntless." she replies.

I let out a sigh of relief "Thank God it wasn't Abnegation." I say before I can stop myself.

Tori turns from the computer and looks at me with slightly narrowed eyes "What's wrong with Abnegation?" she asks.

"Oh umm nothing, I just umm don't want to have to wear grey the rest of my life. It doesn't go with my hair. Anyway I should go, I'm the last Amity and they'll be waiting for me in the truck." I respond forcing myself to smile before hastily exiting the room and making my way to the waiting truck outside.

"So what was your result?" my best friend Alana demands the second I sit down next to her. Alana is tall, and blonde with dark brown eyes and an easy going attitude. Always happy to help and always smiling.

"You know we aren't supposed to discuss our results." I reply inclining my head slightly towards the back of the truck to where an Amity leader is ticking our names off on a clipboard.

"Ok it looks like we're all here. Take time on the ride back to think about your results, you are exempt from your duties for the rest of the day, use that time to consider your options tomorrow and remember the test is just a guide you can chose to join any faction you want to. But once that decision is made it can't be changed so choose wisely" the leader Todd says before jumping back out of the truck and climbing into the driver's seat.

"So, what result did you get in your test?" Alana demands the moment the truck starts moving.

"Dauntless." I say quietly.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that. Can you say it a little louder?" she asks.

"The result of my aptitude test was Dauntless." I say a little louder.

"D-dauntless? Are you serious!" she exclaims sounding incredulous.

"That's what my tester told me the results were." I say.

"But you're not actually going to transfer to Dauntless are you? The Dauntless are insane, they jump off trains, climb buildings and who knows what else, the test is just a guide we don't have to transfer if we don't want to." she blurts out her words tumbling over each other in her haste to get them all out.

"I know." I say.

"Ok good so just...stay here in Amity, we'll get move in together, spend our days making clothes or working in the vegetable fields, or learning to cook. It'll be great. We'll have so much fun together." she says.

"Alana! Stop! I don't know what I'm going to do ok?" I snap.

"Oh come on! You're not actually thinking of switching to Dauntless. You and I both know you don't have what it takes to make it in that faction. Only insane people join the Dauntless and you are not insane." she says as we pull into the Amity compound.

"Well then maybe I'm insane because according to the aptitude test I'm suited to that faction." I say jumping down from the truck as soon as it stops and running to my room before she can follow.

The next morning we all pile back into the trucks that will take us to the city for the choosing ceremony. I take a seat near the back and rest my head on the back of the seat closing my eyes with a sigh. I still don't know what I'm going to do when they call my name in a couple of hours, do I stay in Amity with my friends and family, or take a chance and transfer to Dauntless?

"Hey." Alana says softly bringing me out of my thoughts. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure." I respond smiling at her.

"Sorry about yesterday. I was just surprised. I mean Dauntless? They're practically our polar opposite, other than Candor." she says.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did."I say turning to look her in the eye.

"So umm do you know what you're going to do?" she asks.

"No idea. I stayed up most of the night trying to make a decision but I just couldn't. I probably won't know till I'm standing up there on the podium with the knife in my hand." I reply.

"Well...whatever decision you make, even if you chose to transfer to Dauntless I will be happy for you." she says with a smile.

"Thanks." I say wrapping my arms round her in a hug. "I really appreciate that."

"You're my best friend Cass, I just want what's best for you. And if that's transferring to Dauntless then go ahead and transfer to Dauntless. We can come see each other on visiting days and after initiation." she says.

"I'd like that." I say. "you're like a sister to me Alana, I would hate it if we were to fall out over something like this."

"I will definitely come and visit you if you decide to transfer, I mean I would prefer it if you stay here with me, but if you go to Dauntless then that's fine to. Although I must admit I would think you're a little crazy." she says with a grin.

"Well you've always known I'm a bit crazy, so it wouldn't be that much of a shock now would it?" I say.

* * *

Tris POV

"Welcome to the choosing ceremony. In a short time I will be reading out your names, when you hear your name you are to make your way up here, pick up the knife cut your hand and drip your blood into the bowl that corresponds to the faction you are choosing to join. Once the decision is made it is final so be sure that you are making the right one..."

I sit in my seat surrounded by a sea of black and zone out letting the voice of the person on stage wash over me, I have heard this speech so many times I could probably recite it myself. Four years I have been coming here and every year it's been the same every time, the only difference being the person who speaks it. "Wake up, they're about to start choosing." the person to my left whispers elbowing me in the ribs.

"I'm awake." I say rubbing my eyes and sitting up straighter in my chair.

"Yeah, right. You were practically on the floor." she says with a chuckle.

"The speech is the same every year. It's boring." I protest.

"It's tradition Beatrice, they've been conducting choosing this way ever since they built the fence." a male voice says.

"Yes Mr know it all I am well aware of that fact, doesn't mean I can't be bored by it." I reply.

"So how many transfers do you think we'll get this year?" Christina asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I say.

"I bet you and Four hope there won't be any so you can just spend the next few weeks making out." she comments.

"We should be paying attention, he's just about to call out the first name." I say.

"Ooh trying to change the subject. Did you and Four have a fight or something?" Will asks.

"What? No, we didn't have a fight and if we did it's none of your business. Now quit staring at me and pay attention to the stage or you're not going to know how many Dauntless borns you'll be training." I snap.

"Save your scary instructor voice for the initiates." Christina says with a grin.

"Faction before blood" the Candor man hosting the ceremony says signalling the end of the speech.

"Speech is over now, we should probably pay attention on." I comment turning away from the other two and focusing my attention on the stage where the first initiate is standing in front of the five bowls.

* * *

Cassandra's POV

"Miranda Ziegler" the man on the podium calls and a short blonde girl from Candor makes her way to the front of the room to the podium "Candor" he says a few moments later.

"Not long to go now." Alana comments from beside me.

"Nope, are you nervous?" I ask.

"Not really. You?" she asks.

"A little, I still don't know what I'm going to do." I reply.

"Alana Nielson"

"That's you! Good luck!" I say giving her one last hug before releasing her.

I watch as she carefully makes her way down to the podium, she picks up the knife, cuts her palm and drips her blood into one of the bowls. "Amity." the man says and I feel a smile spreading across my face despite my nervousness and apprehension at still not knowing what I am going to do when my turn comes. I sit back and watch as the other sixteen year olds choose their future not really paying attention to any of their choices.

"Cassandra Harris." I shake myself at the sound of my name and look around momentarily unsure of where I am. Surely it can't be my turn yet, Alana just picked and there are at least twenty people between us. I must have heard wrong. "Cassandra Harris." the voice repeats a little louder this time and the person sitting next to me pokes me in the ribs. "That's you, its your turn go."Todds voice urges .

I stand up and walk still slightly dazed down the stairs and across the floor to the podium. I climb up, take the knife and stand in front of the five bowls representing the five factions. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. Taking a deep breath I cut my palm watching the blood pool before holding it out over the bowl and watching it drop, and with that simple task completed my future is set.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R and R to let me know what you think and if you want me to continue writing this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **A/N: Heres the new chapter guys! Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or its characters they all belong to Veronica Roth.**

Cassandras POV

I let out the breath I have been holding open my eyes and look out at the sea of people seated before me in blocks of colour that signify their factions. Grey for Abnegation, Orange and Yellow for Amity, Blue for Erudite, White for Candor and Black for the Dauntless. My eyes automatically come to rest on the Amity and I find myself locking eyes with my best friend who is sitting in the front row staring up at the platform with her mouth hanging open in shock. I drag my gaze away from her and force myself to walk down the steps towards my new faction, the Dauntless cheer and clap me on the back as I approach them and take a seat. I smile content that I have made the right choice and my heart-rate starts to return to a normal pace.

"Dautless Initiates follow me!" a loud voice booms a few feet in front of me and I look up to see that in the choosing ceremony is over and the factions are starting to file out, Candor, Amity and Erudite making their way for the lifts while the Abnegation head for the stairs...huh I guess it's selfish to take the lift if you are able to walk down the stairs, I wonder if they walked up them when they arrived I muse to myself. "You coming?" a voice asks and a tall dark skinned boy dressed all in black looking down at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What? I mean yeah, yeah of course I'm coming." I say. "Ummm...where are we going?"

He chuckles and shakes his head "Just make sure you keep up." he says "oh and maybe save the daydreaming for after you make it to the compound ok?"

"Right. I'll do that." I say "Umm what's your name?" I ask.

"Uriah." he supplies.

"Nice to meet you Uriah, and thanks for the tip. I'll definitely keep it in mind."

"You Amitys, always so polite. Always have to thank everyone." Uriah says.

"I'm not Amity, I'm Dauntless. I thanked you because I wanted to not because someone says I have to." I say looking him in straight in the eyes before turning on my heal and losing myself in the sea of black that is moving steadily towards the exit.

* * *

Uriah's POV

"What was that about?" Tris asks coming to stand beside me and inclining her head in the direction of the Amity girl.

"I think I just got put in my place by an Amity transfer." I say not sure if I should be annoyed or impressed at the girls boldness.

"We're gonna have to keep an eye on her. Too bad you elected to train the Dauntless borns." she says.

"Yeah Tris because I was totally gonna train the transfers and watch you and Four make eyes at each other the whole time." I say punching her lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut-up. You're just jealous because I get to work with my boyfriend and Marlene elected to stay in the tattoo parlour with Tori instead of training the Dauntless borns with you." she says punching me back.

"No one thought he was gonna make it when he first got here, he was the first Abnegation totransfer to Dauntless, we all thought it was a joke even and that he'd be on the train to factionless after the first stage. But he ended up surprising everyone and as you know eventually came out of Initiation as the highest ranked in his year." I say.

"Well that just goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover, if the two Abnegations that transferred to Dauntless two have come out top in their initiate class." she says.

"How about we have a little wager? Loser has to run though the pit in their underwear at dinner time tonight." I say.

"What's the wager?" she asks.

"I bet the first jumper will be a Dauntless born." I say.

"No way, it'll be a transfer for sure. It has been for the last six years from the year before ours." she says.

"I thought Zeke and Fours years first jumper was a Dauntless born." I say.

"No it was Eric. Which is another reason he hates Four so much, he jumped first and thought that he would just sail through initiation and come out on top but Four ruined that for him, the Stiff who everyone thought would be the first out ended up the top ranked initiate of the year and on top of that he has the lowest number of fears of anyone in Dauntless history." she explains.

"Yeah I still remember when my brother came home and told me one of the transfers only had four fears. I thought it was just another one of his jokes. But then on visiting Zeke brought him over to have dinner with us because no one had come to visit him...I guess his family were pissed that he transferred from Abnegation. Do you know who his family is? He never told anyone about them." I ask.

"Yeah I know who they are, and no I'm not going to tell you." she says.

"Aww why not?" I ask.

"Because it's not my place to tell, if you want to know about his family ask him yourself, that way it's his choice if he tells you or not." she says.

"Oh come on Trissy, I'm your best friend, surely that gets me some kind of special treatment." I say smiling widely at her.

"Ok well firstly Chris is my best friend, and secondly even if you were my best friend I wouldn't be telling you about Fours family without his permission." she says.

"We're almost at Dauntless, time to get off the train." I say. "Oh and Tris? Don't cry too much when a Dauntless born becomes the first jumper."

"Same goes Uri." she says flashing me a smile before making her way to the carriage door and launching herself through the air coming to land smoothly on the roof of Dauntless. I hear a gasp from the initiates around me as it dawns on them how they are going to get from the moving train to the building that is going to be there new home.

"Wait, you want us to _jump?"_ an Erudite transfer asks "But that's at least a three foot gap! We can't possibly jump that far."

"Yes you can, we do it all the time." I say not bothering to look at him.

"And what if we don't want to jump?" the Erudite boy asks.

"You can ride to the end of the line and get off there." I say.

"But the end of the line is where the factionless live." another Erudite transfer comments.

"And this is Dauntless. Either you take a chance and jump or you play it safe and live factionless. Whatever decision you make, make it quickly or you'll be factionless by default." I say before jumping out of the train and landing on the roof beside Tris.

"Do you think they'll all jump?" she asks.

"There's a couple that could go either way, but I think most of them will make the jump." I say.

"There were three our year that didn't make it to this point. I don't think I'll ever be able to get the image of Rita's sister out of my mind, it's like its burned in there forever, and Al to...I just hope all the initiates survive to the end of training this year." she says

"Me to. I'm glad they changed the rule to let all the initiates who complete training to stay in Dauntless." I say.

"Yeah it's not fair to cut them once they've made it through all three stages." she agrees.

* * *

Cassandras POV

"And this is Dauntless. Either you take a chance and jump or you play it safe and live factionless. Whatever decision you make, make it quickly or you'll be factionless by default." Uriah says before hurling himself out of the train and landing on top of a building a few feet away.

"Are they serious?" an Erudite boy says to no one in particular.

"Yes." I reply simply.

"But that's insane! What if we fall?" he says.

"This is Dauntless, what did you expect initiation to be like? Skipping through fields of clover, braiding each others hair and drinking lemonade? If you want that you should have transferred to Amity." I ask.

"I thought Amity were supposed to be friendly." the boy snarls at me.

"Well i'm not Amity anymore. I'm Dauntless so deal with it." I say turning my back on him and copying what the little blonde girl and Uriah did. My heart pounds so hard I am sure its going to come out of my chest, I catch a glimpse of the ground many metres below and my face pales 'please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall' I mutter over and over to myself until I feel my feet slam into something solid and I collapse in a heap on the rooftop breathing heavily.

"You made it. Congratultions." Uriah says holding out his hand to help me to my feet.

"Thanks" I say taking his hand and allowing him to pull me to my feet. "So have I made it into the Dauntless compound yet or do we have throw ourselves off a building first?" I ask.

"Umm...welll..." Uriah begins exchanging a glance with the blonde girl "this is Dauntless and well we like to test your bravery right from the start, so here is one more test before you get to the compound."

"What kind of test?" I ask cocking my head to one side and narrowing my eyes at them.

"We can't tell you that until everyone who is going to jump has jumped." the blonde girl says.

"So i just have to stand here and wait for the train to pass?" I ask.

"Pretty much yeah." Uriah says. "but don't worry you won't have to wait too long, generally when one of you jumpst the others follow suit fairly quickly."

A short time later I find myself surrounded by my fellow initiates. We are standing in a small cluster in front of what appears to be some kind of glass structure with a large hole in the middle. Uriah and the little blonde girl who's name I am yet to learn stand on the edge of it facing us. "Congratulations to you all on making it this far, we are almost at the Dauntless compound which will be your new if you successfully complete initiation." she says.

"There is however one final test you have to complete before entering Dauntless. The members entrance to Dauntless is on the ground, but before you are permitted to use that you have to become a member. That means passing initiation, and part of initiation is coming up here one at a time and jumping into your new home. Think of it as leaving your old life behind you up here and embracing your new life as a Dauntless once you reach the bottom." Uriah says.

"You want us to jump off this thing?" a candor girl near the front demands.

"Yes." Uriah says simply.

"But we just jumped onto and off a train, what does throwing ourselves off a ledge prove?" she asks.

"Bravery, the train jumps tested your agility, determination and strength. Jumping into the unknown tests your bravery." he repliles.

"But we've gotta be at least five stories above ground level here, you can't actually expect us to throw ourselves off a ledge without telling us what's at the bottom." an Erudite boy says.

"Actually we can, and we do expect you to do just that. But we're not going to force you, you have three options stay on the roof, wait for the next train and ride it to the factionless sector, climb down the fire escape at the end of the building or jump of the ledge. The only way you can continue with initiation into Dauntless however is to be brave and jump off the ledge." the blonde girl says.

"So who decides the order we jump? Do we draw straws or something?" the girl next to me asks.

"One of you must volunteer to go first, then the rest of you follow suite one at a time, three minutes apart until all of you who are going to jump have done so." Uriah says.

"What if no one volunteers to go first? Are we just gonna stand up here all day? That's not very Dauntless is it?" the Erudite boy says.

"If no one has volunteered after half an hour we'll grab you, throw you down head first and tell them you fell how does that sound?" the blonde girl says flashing him a smile.

I try not to grin when as I see the colour drain from his face as her words register in his brain.

"Y-you wouldn't do that. Y-you're not allowed." he stammers.

"Oh yeah? You really think I wouldn't do that? You willing to test that theory?" she asks raising her eyebrows at him.

"Umm...n-no" he mutters under his breath before looking down at his feet and lapsing into silence.

"Anyone else got any smart remarks?" she asks looking round at us all as if daring us to speak.

"Ok, so who wants to go first?"Uriah asks.

My fellow initiates start looking around nervously at each other trying to figure out which if any of us will put our hand up to jump first, no one seems to keen on the idea of throwing themselves off a building into darkness but we all know we have to do it if we want to make it into Dauntless.

"I'll do it." the girl on my right says. She's wearing a white dress with a white cardigan over it and has long blonde hair that is tied in a bun on top of her head.

"Good luck." I say turning to her with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." she says returning the smile nervously. "See you down there?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'm Cassandra by the way." I reply.

"I'm Jenna." she responds . "Well I guess there's nothing left to do but the jump now right?" she ask with a nervous laugh.

"Guess not. You'll be fine, they wouldn't be making us jump if we weren't going to survive." I say.

"That's true, I guess I didn't think of that. Thanks." she says.

"Are you coming up here or are you gonna stand there and gossip all day?" the blonde girl asks.

"I hope we get the black guy as a trainer. Blondie seems like a total bitch"Jenna says so only I can hear.

"Maybe that's just how she is with Initiates? She could be nice once you get to know her." I suggest.

"That is such an amity thing to say." she replies rolling her eyes at me in amusement before making her way to the front of the group and proceeding to throw herself off the ledge.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked chapter two! Let me know what you all think. Also if you have any suggestions for names of the new initiates let me know in comments or PM! By for now and be brave!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

Cassandras POV

"What are you all waiting for an engraved invitation? I don't care what order you all jump as long as you get on with it before all the Dauntless cake is gone!" Uriah says clapping his hands to get our attention.

We all stand around peering around at each other before a tall Dauntless born boy with very short black hair steps forward and makes his way to the ledge, he glances back over his shoulder and gives us all a quick wave before throwing himself off. Once he is gone a few more Dauntless borns start making their way forward and I find myself following them, lining myself up behind a girl purple hair and a lion tattoo on her left arm just below the shoulder.

When my turn comes I take a deep breath, willing myself not to scream I close my eyes and launch myself forwards. As soon as my feet leave the roof I feel myself falling down, gravity pulling me faster and faster towards the ground, my heart is beating so fast I almost expect to see it pound right out of my chest. I force my eyes open as I continue to plummet towards the floor and see that there is a huge net strung up between for giant concrete pillars. I brace myself for the impact just seconds before I hit the net which gives beneath me but still knocks some of the air out of my lungs. I close my eyes and take a few quick gulps of air as my heart-rate begins to return to more normal pace.

Taking one final breath of air I open my eyes and am take my first look at my new home, the first thing I notice is how big the place is and how far above me the ceiling is. Did I really just jump off that? "Come on Initiate get of the net before the next person comes down and lands on top of you." a deep male voice says, I crawl to the edge of the net and take one of the hands reaching towards me. The young man who owns the hand I am holding onto is the same one who told me to get off the net, he helps me down and sets me on my feet ensuring I am able to stand on my own before releasing me. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Cassandra but my friends call me Cass or Cassie." I say.

"Pick one, choose carefully though, you don't get to choose again." he says his tone cold and uncaring.

I look up into his eyes and a wave of recognition hits me like a tsunami, years of memories flash through my mind and I try to push them all away so I can answer him. "W-well if I had to pick one I guess I'd go with C-cass." I choke out knowing my voice sounds hoarse and weak.

"Sixth jumper Cass." he calls out to the assembled crowd. "Welcome to Dauntless, go stand with the other initiates and await further instruction." he mutters to me before gesturing at the crowd indicating that I should join them. I look at him one last time before hopping off the step and making my way over to the small cluster of initiates.

* * *

Once all the initiates have made the jump and are safely on the ground the crowd around the net disperses rather quickly until only four Dauntless members remain. These include the little blonde girl who accompanied us on the train, Uriah, the boy who helped me off the net and a tall girl with shoulder length black hair. The four of them make their way over to where we are standing and come to a halt a few feet from us. "Well done on making it this far, usually we lose at least two or three initiates before we even reach this stage, this year we have only lost one." Uriah says and I hear some of my fellow initiates exchanging high-fives and clapping each other on the back.

"However you shouldn't get to cocky, just because you made it this far does not mean you will make the final cut. There are three stages of Initiation and you must pass each of them to become a member, those who don't make the cut will leave the compound and live factionless." the other boy the one who seems so familiar says.

"For stage one you will be split into two groups, Dauntless borns you're with me and Christina" Uriah says before turning on his heel and marching off across the hall the tall girl who I am assuming is Christina following him. The Dauntless born initiates follow them without a word leaving eight of us standing in front of the two remaining Dauntless members.

"Why are we being spilt up? Do you all think they're better than us or something?" a tall Candor boy asks.

The male instructor takes a few steps forward until he is standing just inches from the Candor transfer "Because they don't need the tour you are about to go on." he says and the boy takes an involuntary step backwards.

The blonde girl smirks at his reaction "The first lesson you should all learn is to keep your mouths shut." she says. "My name is Six and this is Four, we're your instructors."

"Four and Six? What did your parents not care enough to give you proper names." another Candor transfer a girl with blonde hair asks.

Four who is now once more standing beside Six turns to look at her his expression clearly showing that he is not amused "Maybe coming from Candor you're a little slow on the uptake, but I believe you were told to keep your mouth shut so unless you want a one way ticket to factionless I suggest you keep your smart comments to yourself." he says.

"Anyone else want to comment on our names?" Six asks glaring at each person in turn her eyes lingering on me for a few seconds longer than she does on everyone else. When none of us speak up she turns to Four "I guess that means you can continue" she says.

"Thank-you. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we are going to take you on a quick tour of Dauntless. Make sure you pay attention because we will not be giving you another tour and lateness to training is not acceptable and anyone who is will do fifty push-ups for every minute they are late." Four says.

"Fifty for every minute! You can't be serious! That is so unfair! Who the hell made up these rules?" a Candor boy protests.

Four walks forward until he is standing toe to toe with the boy and leans down till he is looking him directly in the eyes "What's your name?" he asks.

"E-edmund." he stammers.

"Well Edmund, here's a tip for you, speaking your mind might have been ok in your old faction but here in Dauntless it can get you into trouble so unless you want to end up with in the infirmary with a broken nose I suggest you learn to put a filter on that brain mouth thing and not blurt out everything that pops into your head. Do we understand each other?" Four asks.

"Y-yes Sir." Edmund stammers again.

"Good, now if there are no more interruptions we'll begin the tour, save your questions for the end, keep your mouths shut and don't wander off from the group." Four says before turning around and leading us down across the room and down a dark corridor.

"And finally this is where you'll be sleeping over the next few weeks, after initiation those of you will be given your own rooms, but until then you sleep here or in the hallway." Tris says.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for names for the other initiates.**

 **Should Cassandra get a love interest or just be by herself?**

 **What do you think her big secret is?**

 **Feel free to DM me if you have any questions and I will answer them if I can! Be brave and fear God alone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, or its characters they all belong to Veronica Roth.**

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had a combination of writers block and no time to write. Thanks for sticking with me! I promise I won't ever give up on this story!**

Cassandra's POV

The next day I walk into the training room with Jenna and look at the row of black bags hanging from the ceiling at the far end of the room. "What are those?" I ask.

"They're punching bags dumby. What have you never seen one before?" a snobby voice asks and I turn to see an Erudite boy standing a few feet behind us with a smug look on his face.

"Of course she hasn't she's from Amity, they don't even know what a punch is" a second Erudite boy pipes up.

"Oh yeah I forgot we had one of THOSE here. Better than a stiff I guess, ugh could you imagine rooming with a stiff? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" the first boy says.

"Well then I guess you should pack your shit and move out then" a cold menacing voice says and we all look up startled to see Four standing in the shadows tightening the ropes holding up one of the bags.

"Why? There ain't no stiffs here." the boy says.

"You're right there aren't, there are initiates, dauntless members and two little toe-rags who are angling for six months cleaning duty at factionless." Four says coming to stand in front of the two Erudite boys and somehow managing to glare at both of them at the same time.

"Why are you so protective of stiffs? What did you transfer from there or something?" the second boy asks.

"Yeah I did, I also ranked first at the end of initiation. Same goes for Six except she was also the first jumper of her year. There have only ever been two Abnegation to Dauntless transfers and both of us ranked first so I suggest you get your facts straight before making snide comments." Four snarls at him before turning on his heel and walking to the front of the group.

"Today we will be teaching you the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Using the punching bags you will be taught how to kick, punch and block properly and then tomorrow you will use the skills you learned today when you fight each other. Rankings will be determined by how well you do in these fights as well as the other components of training that make up stage one of initiation, are there any questions?" Six asks once we have all arrived in the room.

"What are the other components of training for stage one?" a candor transfer asks.

"Wait and see." Four says "Now if there are not more questions everyone go and stand in front of a bag and we'll get started!"

"Wait, aren't you going to give us gloves? I read about boxing and you should always wear gloves to protect your hands." an erudite says.

"Unless you are going to be carrying gloves around with you everywhere you go for the rest of your life then no you don't get gloves. We are training you for real life situations not fights in the ring. In real life situations you will not have gloves, so you will not be provided with them in training." Four says.

"Who cares about reality? This is TRAINING, not real life!" an Erudite boy says.

Four strides over to the boy coming to a halt mere inches away from him, glaring at him menacingly. "Like I said yesterday initiate the most important lesson you will learn during your time here is to keep your mouth shut." he states his tone making it clear that he is not joking.

"We are aware that this is training and not real life, however the aim of training is to prepare you for real life situations. Dauntless is in charge or security for the city, you have to be brave and ready to fight for not only your own life but the lives of those around you. It is our job to prepare you for that, if you don't like the way we're doing that no one's forcing you to be here." Six says.

"What would you know about being brave? You use intimidation and scare tactic to make people do what you want, that doesn't make you brave it just makes you a bully" a Candor boy says from behind me.

"What's your name?" Six asks leaving her position at the front of the room and coming to stand in front of him.

"Todd" he says crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at her with his jaw clenched.

"Well Todd, how about we put your claim to the test? Go stand in front of the target on the wall over there" she says pointing to the left where several human shaped wooden targets are lined up against the wall.

"Why?" he asks looking at her like he thinks she's a little crazy.

"You and I are going to stand in front of the targets while Four throws knives at us, first one to flinch loses." she says.

"That's not fair you know him, it's not as much of a test for you." he protests.

"Ok how about this, when he throws the knives at me both he and I will be blindfolded" she says.

"You're on little girl, there's no way you're going to stand in front of that target if he can't see where he's throwing." he says.

"Let's test that theory shall we?" she challenges striding over to one of the targets and standing in front of it.

"I so have this in the bag. There's no way a skinny little girl is gonna beat me in a test of bravery." Todd says.

"She's a Dauntless instructor I'm pretty sure that means she's proven herself to be brave Todd." a Candor girl says rolling her eyes at him.

********************time skip********page break*******************

"So how long do you think it will be before Todd mouths off the instructors again?" Jenna asks a few hours later as we get ready for bed.

"I'd say about an hour into our next training session. I think we're learning how to fire guns tomorrow I overheard Four and Six talking about it." she says.

"Do you know what their real names are?" she asks.

"No, I don't think they want any of the initiates to know their real names. Using nicknames is a good way for them to maintain their distance from us and remain in-personal which will make it easier for them to rank us fairly and cut us if needs be. They're here to prepare us for Dauntless not to be our friends, there will be plenty of time for friendship after initiation." I say.

"I guess that makes sense, they don't want to get attached to any of us if there's a chance they're going to have to cut us from Dauntless and send us to live out the rest of our lives with the factionless." she says.

"I hope I make it through initiation, I don't want to live factionless." I say.

"You'll make it through no problem." she says.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm not so sure. From what I hear this first stage of initiation is the easiest. The second and third stages are a lot harder. Plus we're ranked with the Dauntless borns so it's not just the people in our class we're competing with it's all the initiates in our year." I say

Tris POV

"So have you got any early predictions about who's gonna get cut?" Uriah asks when I sit down next to him at our usual table the next morning.

"Not really. Have you?" I ask.

"The little Amity girl seems like she'll do well. I spoke to her as we were running towards the train and she already has a Dauntless attitude.

"What is this the second time you've mentioned her since she chose to join our faction?" Christina comments. "If I didn't know better I might think you're developing a bit of a crush on the girl."

"Her name is Cass, and I don't have a crush on her. I just think she'll do well in Dauntless, she has the right attitude for it and she seems to be willing to try new things." he says defensively.

"You better not let Marlene hear you gushing about the new girl" Christina adds with a grin.

"I am not gushing about the new girl! I just admire her attitude that's all! If admitting you admire someone means you have a secret crush on them then I guess I'm in love with Four as well." he says.

"Where is he anyway? He said he was gonna meet me here." I say interrupting whatever retort Christina was about to come out with.

"He's in the control room, one of the other workers typed an old security code in and now the gate won't open. Traffics backed up because all the Amity are stuck on this side of the gate waiting to go back to their farms after the choosing ceremony." Zeke explains sitting down on the bench opposite us.

"But the ceremony finished hours ago." I say.

"Yeah well the guy tried to fix it himself, he was an Erudite transfer and still thinks he knows everything so it took him a while to admit he was in over his head and call for help. By which point the Dauntless guards on the gate were practically begging for someone to do something. So anyway to cut a long story short Max called Four to come fix it because he's the best computer tech we have and he's there now trying to do just that."

"Why didn't you stay and help him?" I demand.

"I tried to, I wanted to but he told me there was no point both of us missing out on dinner and sent me away." Zeke protests.

"Once a stiff always a stiff." Will jokes. "He's been out of that faction for three years now you'd think it would have worn off."

"Don't call him that." I snap a slight edge creeping into my tone.

"Relax Tris it was only a joke. Jeez if you're gonna react like that maybe we should start calling YOU stiff again." he says.

"I am so sick of everyone calling them stiffs, so they'd rather help someone else out than help themselves is that a crime? Selflessness and bravery are actually more similar than you might think so how about you try thinking before you open your mouth next time?" I snap before standing up from the table and walking away from my friends without at backward glance.

"Hey Tris hold up a minute what's wrong?" Uriah asks running after me. "You know he was only joking right?"

"Yes I know that but I am just sick of everyone acting like the Abnegation are worthless. You know as well as I do that being selfless is just as important as being brave, smart, honest or kind." I say.

"I do, but not everyone is Divergent, they can't all think the way we do. Most of them are wired to think one way and one way only or maybe two if they transferred from another faction, but one way of thinking will always be stronger. You, Four and I are different we can look at a situation in a few different ways and analyse it accordingly." he says.

"Careful Uriah, your aptitude for Erudite is showing." I comment grinning at him.

"Don't tell anyone." he jokes back "Go find Four, and help him fix the computer problem. I'll get Zeke to start training the transfers since he's got nothing to do."

"Thanks Uri I'll do that." I say giving him a quick hug before turning in the direction of the control room.

 **A/N:Again sorry for the long ass wait for a new chapter! I will try to get a new one out sooner this time! Please leave a little review to let me know what you think, reviews inspire me! Also if you have ideas for names of other initiates or would like a part in the story let me know in a review or a PM! Once again thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

 **A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it's been sooooo long since I updated this story, I promise I haven't forgotten about or abandoned it! I have just been super busy with work, the holidays and other things and I haven't had much time to write. But I am back now and am hoping to update at least once every few weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters, factions, or Dauntless cake (unfortunately). They all belong to Veronica Roth.**

Tris's POV

After leaving the dining hall and saying goodbye to Uriah I quickly make my way up to the control room and walk in not bothering to knock. "Hey. How's it going up here? Zeke said there was some problem with the gates? Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask coming to sit beside Tobias as he taps away at the keyboard.

"Yeah can you track down the idiot who singlehandedly messed up our entire security system and beat the crap out of him?" he asks

"You think that'll help?" I ask.

"No, but it'll make me feel better and it might make him think twice before trying to fix something he knows nothing about." he says.

"How about we try to fix the problem first? We can beat the crap of the guy later…who was it anyway?" I ask.

"Kiall, he transferred from Erudite the year before me but was working as a fence guard till two months ago when a position opened up in the control room. He got the job because he's friends with Eric and he's about as useful as a blind monkey. But because he's friends with Eric and Eric's a Dauntless leader he thinks he can do what he wants and get away with it."

"Well make Eric come in here and fix it then. His friend is the reason you're in here trying to fix a problem when you're not even technically supposed to be working in the control room at all for the duration of training." I say.

"It'll just be easier to fix it myself. Eric never comes up here if he can avoid it. As you can probably tell he's not exactly popular with most of the people who work here." he says.

"Have you ever thought about taking Max up on his offer of becoming a leader?" I ask pulling out a chair and sitting next to him.

"I like working in the control room, computers make more sense to me than people ever have. Plus if I was a leader I'd have to attend meetings with leaders from the other factions and I'd really prefer to avoid that if at all possible." he says.

"You know he can't hurt you anymore right? He's not going to attack you in a room full of leaders." I say taking his hand and entwining our fingers.

"Yeah I know, I'd still like to avoid seeing him as much as possible though." he replies.

"So we're starting hand to hand combat training today, have you got any favourites so far?" I ask changing the subject just as the door opens and Will walks into the room.

"Oh hey Four I didn't know you were working today." Will says pulling out a chair and sitting a few meters away from us.

"I'm not, I'm here because Kiall managed to single-handedly mess up all of our security system so I'm here trying to fix it." Tobias explains.

"What did he do?" he asks.

"That's what I've spent the last three and a half hours working on, from what I can tell he's somehow manged to disable all the cameras in the factionless sector and change the access codes for all the cameras in the north side of Dauntless." Tobias says.

"Damn, I knew that guy was no good, why does he even work here? He knows nothing about computers and doesn't care about security." Will replies.

"He's buddies with Eric." Tobias comments.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Will asks.

"No. The factionless cameras are controlled by this computer and can't be accessed from any other machine." Tobias says.

"Why are you up here fixing this? Didn't they give you time off to train the transfers?" Will asks.

"Yeah but I know the system better than anyone else and the leaders want the problem fixed ASAP." Tobias says. "Zeke called me at three o'clock this morning when he started his shift to ask for my help."

"Where is Zeke anyway? I thought his shift ended at 9." Will asks.

"It does but he went to get some breakfast and tell Tris where I was." Tobias says.

"Oh hi Tris, I didn't see you there. How's training the transfers going?" Will asks smiling at me.

"It's going ok. A couple of them are Erudite know it alls or Candor smart mouths like you and Christina but it's nothing we can't handle." I reply with a grin.

"Four put a gun to anyone's head yet?" he asks.

"You worked the day shift in here yesterday monitoring the Dauntless compound cameras you tell me. Or were you to busy spying on Chirstina to pay attention to the rest of the faction?" Tobias asks with a smirk.

Will blushes and stares intently at the screen in front of him for a few minutes before replying. "I wasn't spying on her I was watching the security cameras around the tattoo shop because Tori reported suspicious activity the last few nights and wanted to be sure no one was trying to break into the place after hours."

"Oh well you don't need to do that anymore, that problem has since been rectified and the responsible parties have been dealt with." Tobias says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The Pedrad brothers had a party and it got a little out of control when Zeke dared Uriah to streak through the dining hall, and Uriah retaliated by daring Zeke to paint the back door of the tattoo parlour hot pink and orange while wearing a pink tutu." Tobias explains.

"Oh so that's why Uriah ran through the dining hall naked the other day. I just assumed he was drunk or something." Will says.

"Well he probably was, but he streaked through the dining hall on a dare not because of the alcohol he may or may not have consumed." Tobias says.

"Remind me not to choose a dare from Uriah or Zeke next time we play Candor or Dauntless." I say. "There is no way in hell I would even attempt either of those dares."

"They'd never dare you to do something like that." Will comments.

"Why not?" I ask. "Because I'm a girl? When has that ever stopped them? Uriah dared Christina to give Eric a lap dance and Zeke dared Shauna to walk into Max's office in her underwear and declare her undying love for him?"

"No the fact the you're a girl has nothing to do with it." he responds.

"Well what's the reason then?" I ask.

"He's sitting right next to you." Will says.

"What does To-Four have to do with it?" I ask.

"He's your boyfriend." Will says.

"Yeah I know that, but I still don't see how that fact effects the dares they will or won't give me." I reply.

"Have you met Four? He's kind of intimidating." Will points out. "The Pedrads not to mention the rest of us wouldn't even think about daring you to streak through Dauntless or do anything in your underwear as long as he's your boyfriend."

"Oh yeah right I keep forgetting he's the scary boyfriend everyone's afraid of." I say rolling my eyes and turning away from him to focus my attention on the screens in front of me.

"Ok I'm done, let's go train those initiates." Tobias announces a few minutes later before pushing his chair back and rising to his feet in one fluid motion.

"See you later Will, oh and tell Christina that the next time she calls me at 5am to talk about shopping I'll break into her room and cut up all her lingerie." I say standing up and slipping my hand into Tobias's before allowing him to lead me out of the control room.

"Do you mind if we take a detour past he dining hall to get some food before going to set up the training room?" Tobias asks as we make our way towards the ground.

"Well I can't really say no to big scary Four now can I? I mean what if one of the initiates saw me and started a rumour that you're not as big and bad as you like everyone to believe?" I ask coming to a halt and turning to look up at him with a grin.

Tobias rolls his eyes in response to my comment and grins back "I really don't care what any one thinks of me. If they're afraid of me or intimidated by me that's their problem not mine, the only persons opinion I care about is yours." he says.

"I ate before I came to you in the control room. But I'll come with you to the dining hall and keep you company if you want, maybe see if I can snag us some dauntless cake for later, you know get some before Uriah eats it all." I say.

"Can you get a piece for me to?" he asks.

"Of course. You really think I'd get a slice for myself and not get one for you?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe if you were mad at me or felt like being mean for some unknown reason." he says.

"Well I'm not mad at you, and I'm saving all my meanness for the initiates and the next Candor or Dauntless party." I say poking my tongue out at him.

"Oh so you're gonna be mean at the next Candor or Dauntless party are you?" he asks.

"I may have a few dares in store for certain members of the group" I say.

"Would you like to share them with me?" he asks.

"Not particularly no. I'd much rather keep them to myself and share them with the group at the appropriate time." I say.

"I promise I won't steal your dares and use them as my own." he says.

"Ok, maybe I'll tell you tonight." I say turning to look up into his eyes. "You know if I feel like it."

"Hmm maybe there's something I can do to help you feel like it." he says cupping my cheek with his hand and bringing his lips down to mine in a kiss.

"I like the sound of that." I say kissing him back.

"Hey! Can you two take this outside? Some of us are trying to eat in here!" a voice says causing Tobias and I to break apart.

"Shut-up Zeke it's not like you and Shauna haven't done worse." Tobias says aiming a punch at his best friend.

"After seeing that little display it would be hard for anyone to believe the two of you transferred from Abnegation." Uriah says coming to stand next to his brother.

"Do you wanna say that a little louder? What if the transfers heard you?" I say looking around to make sure none of the initiates are within earshot.

"Relax Six none of your little initiates are here yet, you two are obviously being too soft on them, MY initiates have all been in and had breakfast already. Maybe I should pay a visit to Max and tell him big bad Four is losing his touch." Uriah says.

"Losing my touch huh? You willing to test that theory of yours?" Tobias asks taking my hand in his.

"What kind of test?" Uriah asks a hint of nervousness creeping into his tone.

"At the end of round one your best initiate and my best initiate fight in the ring, if you win I'll admit in front of the entire compound that you're a better trainer than me and if you lose you…."

"If you lose you have to go for a whole week without Dauntless cake." I say interrupting Tobias before he can finish his sentence.

The blood drains from Uriahs face and he turns to me with a look of betrayal "We were the top two in our initiate class, and you're taking his side in this? Where's your loyalty?" he asks.

"Well there are multiple reasons as to why I am taking his side in this, firstly Four and I are the only two people in faction history to have transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless, two he's my boyfriend I'm sorry but more often than not that trumps any classmate solidarity I may or may nor feel towards you or others in our initiate class and finally this little wager is between your Dauntless born initiates and our transfers so obviously I'm going to back my transfer and since he is my co-trainer for the transfers I'm on his side by default." I say.

"Are you sure you were a stiff before you transferred here? Because that answer sounds like something an Erudite would come up with. It's definitely not a very Dauntless of you" Zeke says

I raise an eyebrow at him and let go of Tobias's hand before launching myself at Uriah and shoving him up against the wall and glaring at him "I'm taking his side in this because I want to and if you or anyone else has a problem with that I'll punch you in the face." I say in my instructor voice before stepping back and returning to my position next to Tobias. "How was that? Dauntless enough for you?" I ask in my normal voice.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys, once again I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Please let me know what you think and feel free to PM me with any questions or suggestions you may have.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys but here's another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters, factions, or Dauntless cake (unfortunately). They all belong to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias POV

"We should probably set up a time to meet with Uriah and Christina to discuss rankings and what night to play capture the flag." Tris says the following morning as we are setting up the ring for tomorrows fights, we decided to give the initiates a day off to explore the compound and bond with each other before getting back into serious training mode.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea." I agree smiling at her.

"Only problem is we have absolutely no idea where they would be right now"

"No I don't know where they are, but I can find out." I say.

"And how do you propose we do that short of searching ever part of the Dauntless compound till we find them?" she asks.

"Come with me and I'll show you." I say taking her hand and leading her up to the control room.

"What are we doing here? Didn't you fix the problem the new guy caused already?" she asks.

"Yes I did. That's not why we're here." I say sitting down in front of a computer and typing in my access code to pull up footage of the Dauntless compound. "There are no cameras in the dormitories or apartments but other than that we have pretty much every part of the compound covered including the roof so if they're in the compound somewhere it shouldn't be too hard to locate them. Especially because it's around lunch time and we both know how much Uriah in particular loves his food, so he is probably in the dining hall or on his way to it. Christina on the other hand could be a little harder to track down, but since this is the first day off she's had since initiation started and there won't be another one for at least a week I am assuming she'll be found in one of the clothing shops."

"Maybe you should have transferred to Erudite instead of Dauntless. Because that answer sounded exactly like something an Erudite would say." she responds with a grin.

"Hey I'm not the one who had an aptitude for Erudite, if any of us should have transferred to Erudite it would be you." I say grinning back at her.

"I may have had an aptitude for that faction, but there is no way I would have ever joined it. I couldn't think of anything worse than spending the rest of my reading books about aquaponics and water filtration systems." she says.

"Yeah I couldn't imagine you hunched over a book in a dingy library either, you'd probably get bored and punch someone just to make things more interesting." I say.

"Probably" she agrees. "What do you think they'd do if something like that happened?"

"No idea, in Amity they'd take you away and dose you up with peace serum, Candor they'd probably put on truth serum and find out why you felt the need to attack a fellow faction member, Abnegation well it most likely wouldn't happen in abnegation but if it did I imagine they'd just make you go feed the factionless or do something selfless to make up the for selfish act of attacking someone else. Dauntless wouldn't do anything because well it's Dauntless and fighting is just part of how things are here. But Erudite? I have no idea how they'd handle it, unless they take you to a lab and try to analyse what part of your brain is responsible for triggering a violent response to a situation and what caused you to react that way at that particular time." I say.

"If you're trying to prove that you're not Erudite material….that answer is not the way to do it." She says poking her tongue out at me.

"Oh yes? And what would be the correct Dauntless way to respond to such a question?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her

"Simple, you'd just shrug and say something like 'how the hell am I supposed to know how a Nose would handle a situation? I don't make a habit of associating with the Erudite know it alls.' or something along those lines." she says.

"Hmm I guess I'll have to bear that in mind for the next time I'm confronted with a question pertaining to how the Erudite run their faction." I respond grinning at her.

"So are you gonna pull up the footage from the dining hall and clothing stores or are you having to much fun thinking up smart-ass comebacks to my questions?" she asks poking her tongue out at me for the second time.

"You know if you poke your tongue out at me again Miss Prior I'm going to have to do something about it." I say.

"Oh yeah? And what may I ask would you do about it?" she asks.

"Do it again and find out if you're curious." I challenge in my Four voice.

"I was never intimidated by you when I was an initiate and I'm definitely not intimidated by you now." she says poking her tongue out at me with a grin.

"Oh you've done it now Prior." I say leaning forward in my chair and crashing my lips into hers.

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer deepening the kiss. "I love you Tobias" she whispers against my lips.

"I love you too." I reply smiling at her before pressing my lips back to hers again.

"Hey Four, I was on my way back to my apartment and thought I'd come by to see if you needed any help fixing that computer problem." Zekes voice says causing Tris and I to spring apart. "Or maybe you have all the help you need." he adds with a grin.

"Ugh I knew I should have locked that door." Tris groans blushing furiously.

"Relax babe, this is Dauntless. They're fine with a little PDA trust me I've seen far worse on the monitors than a bit of kissing." I say wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"Yeah Tris, it's no big deal. I'm just glad our little Four is finally growing up, all though initiation and the two years before you came he had girls practically throwing themselves at him and he didn't even bat an eye and now here he is in the control room making out with you. It almost brings a tear to my eye." he says.

"Shut-up Ezekiel" I say.

"Ugh! Four, you really have to stop calling me that!" he groans.

"Well that is how we were introduced to each other Ezekiel." I say.

"Yeah by Amar, who was only calling me that because he knew how much it annoys me." he says "and technically I introduced myself to you before he had a chance to introduce us and I introduced myself to you as Zeke."

"Go away Ezekiel, To-Four and I have to discuss our tactics for the capture the flag game and we don't want you running off and telling your brother about them." Tris says.

"Oh come on! Not you as well! You don't catch me calling you …..what is your real name anyway? I'm assuming it's not Tris because well Tris doesn't strike me as a particularly Abnegation like name." he says.

"My name is Tris. That's who I came into Dauntless as and that is who I will always be to you and everyone else here." she replies.

"Do you know her real name?" he asks turning to me with a questioning look.

"Yep. But I'm not about to tell you. If she wants you to know her real name she'll tell you when she wants to, oh and by the way Tris he knows my real name so you don't have to call me Four around him." I say

"Yeah I know I'm just not used to calling you Tobias in front of other people." she says.

"So getting back on track…did you fix the computer problem?" Zeke asks.

"You didn't think to ask me that when we saw you in the dining hall yesterday?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Must have slipped my mind." he replies.

"Did it also slip your mind that Tobias isn't even technically supposed to be in here until after initiation?" Tris asks.

"It must have, but anyway have you fixed the problem or are you back here again because you couldn't fix it yesterday?" he asks.

"No I'm not here for that. The problem is fixed all I had to do was reboot the system." I say.

"But I thought only the Erudite and Max could do that." he says.

"That's correct." I reply.

"So then how did you reboot the system?" he asks.

"Remotely hacked onto the computer in Max's office, pulled up the program in charge of security and made it reboot as part of a random test of the security system." I reply.

"Damn, can you teach me how to do that?" he asks.

"Sorry no and please don't tell anyone else that I know how to do it." I say.

"Umm won't they already know? I mean all they have to do is watch the security footage from the cameras in here and they'll have caught you red handed admitting to breaking the law." Tris says.

"There are no cameras in here." I say.

"Really? Why is that?" she asks.

"Because they figure nothing exciting ever happens in the control room so why bother wasting a camera on it." Zeke says.

"That's not very smart of the leaders. You guys have access to footage of the whole of Dauntless here as well as the fence, what if someone broke in here to spy on us?" she asks.

"I did mention that to them when I started working in here but they said could never happen and that I should keep my mouth shut and do my job or they'd stick me on the fence so I just let it go." I say.

"Seriously? You told them about a potential security risk and they threatened to fire you for it?" she asks.

"Yep." I reply.

"Oh well I guess their lack of better judgment in this instance works in our favour." she says.

"Yep." I agree.

"Well as much as I would love to stay here and witness you two flirt with each other all day I have places to be and people to see, so I'll see you at dinner." Zeke says.

"Wait before you go….who's supposed to be on duty in here right now? Because as you can see no one is here but the three of us." I ask.

"Well Will is supposed to have the morning shift today, I just figured you two kicked him out for a while." he says.

"No, the place was empty when we got about fifteen minutes ago." I reply.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." he says just as an out of breath Will bursts into the room.

"Shit, I was so afraid I was gonna be late and miss the shift change over, thanks for staying back to cover for me Four." Will says once he has caught his breath.

"I'm not covering for you, I'm not even rostered in here for the next two weeks, I just came up her to check on something. But don't worry I did a check of all the cameras and nothing's out of the ordinary." I say.

"Oh right initiation, I forgot you were training the transfers." he says.

"Well I guess we know why you left Erudite then don't we." Zeke comments with a smirk.

"Very funny Pedrad." Will responds. "So Four what did you come up here to check on?" he asks.

"We're spying on the initiates, seeing what they're doing with their free time." Tris says before I can say anything.

"Interesting. And why are you doing that?" he asks.

"Because doing well in initiation takes a lot of work and if they want to succeed they should devote some of their free time to practicing what they're learning in class. We want to see how many of them have figured that out." she replies.

"And how is that going?" he asks. "The training of the initiates I mean, does anyone stand out?"

"Nice try, but if Christina wants to know which of my initiates to look out for she's going to have to figure it out for herself instead of sending her boyfriend in to get information out of me." I say.

"Hey well it was worth a try right?" he says with a chuckle.

"Sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself to deal with the fact that you failed dismally." I say "Well we've got all we need so I think we'll be heading off." I add standing up.

"Yep gotta go find Christina and tell her how terrible her boyfriend is at reconnaissance." Tris says standing up also and slipping her hand into mine and allowing me to lead her out of the room.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and sticking with the story, I will try to update quicker this time…sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! But here's a new chapter hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY OR ITS CHARCTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH**

 _Cassandras POV_

"We should get tattoos, there's a tattoo place in the pit near the dining hall. We should go there after breakfast and get a tattoo." Jenna says as we wit together at one of the tables in the crowded dining hall the next morning.

"Are we allowed to get tattoos?" I ask.

"Yeah this is Dauntless, we can dye our hair bright orange with purple streaks and tattoo every inch of our bodies if we want to, besides we have the day off we should do something with it. Getting tattoos is a good way to assimilate more with Dauntless and leave our old factions behind." she says.

"Ok lets go get tattoos and then maybe we can spend some time in the training room. The fights start tomorrow and I want be prepared." I say.

"Good idea. We can do that after we get the tattoos, I don't think they lock the training room so we could go in there and use the punching bags, they should still be up from yesterday's session." she says.

"Is that allowed? What if one of the instructors catches us in there? Are we gonna get kicked out of Dauntless? Because I'm telling you right now, I do not want to be factionless." I say.

"If it wasn't allowed they wouldn't leave it unlocked would they?" she says.

"I guess not. Ok well that's the plan then, tattoos and training sounds like a good way to spend our day off." I say.

"Hey you two are transfers aren't you?" a voice says and Jenna and I turn around to see a tall dark haired boy standing behind us.

"Who's asking?" I demand looking him in the eye and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm Jack, I'm a Dauntless born. You're Cassandra from Amity and your friend is Jenna from Candor right?" he asks.

"Wrong, I'm Jenna, she's Cass and we're both Dauntless." Jenna says.

"Ok sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just came over to ask if you want to join us for a little initiation ritual." he asks.

"Who are 'we' and what does the initiation ritual require us to do?" I ask.

"We are myself, the other Dauntless born initiates and whatever Dauntless members want to come." he replies. "as for the initiation ritual, well I'm not entirely sure myself, the older Dauntless aren't allowed to tell us because they figure it's more Dauntless if we don't know what's coming. But I can tell you that involves catching the train to an abandoned building somewhere in the city."

"And when is this ritual taking place?" I ask.

"Tonight, just meet us at the tracks on the roof after dinner tonight, around 7 and we'll go from there" he says.

"Ok, count us in." I say.

"Great, see you on the train." he says before turning and walking out of the dining hall.

"Well that was weird. Do you think this is some kind of initiation prank? I mean have you ever heard of an initiation ritual that takes place at night?" I ask.

"Well no, but this is Dauntless. They had us jumping of trains and buildings within a couple of hours of joining their faction, secret rituals at abandoned buildings in the dead of night don't seem like that much of a stretch." Jenna replies.

"Are you sure you're from Candor? Because that sounded like something an Erudite know it all would say." I tell her with a smirk.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asks in a whisper.

"Of course." I answer without hesitation.

"My aptitude test was inconclusive…. I got Erudite and Dauntless." she says so quietly I can hardly hear her.

"You-you're divergent? Who else knows? Are you in danger?" I ask.

"The lady who administered my test, Tori she's from Dauntless, she knows, and now you and obviously me, but no one else. And I don't know if I'm in danger, I don't think so as long as no one finds out what I am." she say.

"Well I won't tell anyone you have my word on that. Now come on! Lets finish our breakfast and go get these tattoos!" I say.

* * *

 _Tobias's POV_

"There's a bunch of people going zip-lining tonight, are you planning to join them?" I ask

"Only if you're coming too." Tris replies.

"But you love zip-lining." I say.

"Yeah, but I love you more and besides this is the anniversary of the first time we played capture the flag and I was thinking that maybe we could go climb the Ferris wheel together." she says. "Only this time I'll try not to almost plummet to my death."

"That would be good. Because while that whole situation was somewhat adrenaline pumping I think I would prefer it if we both made it to the top and back without any mishaps." I say.

"Maybe we can just steal some food from the kitchens and have a picnic underneath the wheel instead of climbing it." she says.

"How about we do both." I suggest.

"But you hate heights." she says.

"True, I'm not their biggest fan, but I love you and I know how much you enjoyed climbing the wheel three years ago." I say.

"I'm totally fine with just having the picnic." she says.

"We'll climb up again, I remember how happy you were when we got to the top and spotted the other teams flag." I say.

"You remember that?" she asks.

"I remember everything about you Tris." I say reaching out and pulling her into my arms. "You're my best friend, you're the reason I get up in the morning, before I met you I was ready to leave Dauntless either by jumping or going factionless."

"Well I for one am glad you decided to stay" she says resting her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around me.

"Me too." I say kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 _Christina's POV_

"So you know we have to beat Four and Tris in this little wager we've got going right?" I say coming to sit next to Uriah in the dining hall.

"Of course we have to win! I can't go a week without Dauntless cake Christina, I love Dauntless cake! It's the most important thing in my whole life! There is no point in living without it! If I had to go for a week without my precious, I think I would die!" he says.

"I'm gonna tell your girlfriend you said that." I comment with a grin.

"What? No! Christina you can't tell Marlene that!" he screams.

"Can't tell me what?" Marlene says setting her tray down and sitting next to us followed by Lynn, Shauna, Zeke and Will.

"Umm our strategy for winning capture the flag. You could end up on the other team and we don't want you giving away or secrets." Uriah says hurriedly.

"Maybe you should have transferred to Candor babe, because you're a terrible liar." Marlene informs him.

"I would never transfer to Candor! They don't have Dauntless cake there!" Uriah responds.

"Ahh yes and we all know about your undying love for Dauntless cake." she teases poking him in the ribs. "you know if I wasn't so sure of our relationship I'd be a little worried that I'd wake up one morning to find that you'd left me to marry it"

"And that's why I love you." he replies kissing her on the cheek.

"Has anyone seen Four today?" Zeke asks.

"Not today why?" Will asks.

"I have a work question for him." Zeke replies.

"I work in the control room to you know maybe I can help" Will says.

"Well I doubt but ok. I was doing a general clean-up of the Dauntless mainframe and accidentally deleted the records of the orders we've placed to Erudite for simulation serum" Zeke says.

"Did you check the recycle bin and the deleted programs folder?" Will asks.

"Of course I did, and I checked every other folder to be sure we didn't have them backed up anywhere else." Zeke says.

"Who else would have a record of our orders?" Shauna asks.

"Erudite keeps detailed records of every batch of serum they make including the date it was produced, the quantity, the lab it was made in, who it was made by, where and how long it's stored and when it is sent to Dauntless." Will says. "But I have no idea where they keep those records or how to access them." he adds sheepishly.

"And that's why I need Four." Zeke comments.

"Four knows where Erudite keep those records?" Lynn asks sceptically.

"Probably not, but he's the best computer programmer and hacker in the compound so if anyone can find them it'll be him." Zeke says.

"Fours a hacker now? I thought he just took the job in the control room because he can keep to himself up there and not have to deal with too many people." Marlene says.

"He's always been good with computers, he'd take them apart and rebuild them during classes and during breaks at school" Shauna says.

"How do you know that? I thought you didn't meet him till he transferred here." Lynn questions.

"He told me in one of our training sessions during initiation." Shauna replies with a shrug.

"Wait, Four trained you?" Christina demands.

"Yeah, I wasn't very good at the fighting so he gave me some pointers and helped me improve. I never would have passed stage one without his help." Shauna says.

"So you had one on one training sessions with Four?" Will asks.

"Just a few to get my skill level up." Shauna confirms.

"But weren't you afraid of him?" I ask.

"No not really, he's quite friendly once you get to know him." Shauna replies. "Maybe it's different for you because he was your instructor but for me he's always been my friend."

"I'm not as afraid of him as I was during initiation but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still a little scared of him. Well maybe more intimidated than scared, I mean he's dating my best friend so I know he'd never hurt me, but he's definitely intimidating." I say

"I'll never forget how shocked I was when I saw him kissing Tris after she ranked first." Zeke comments.

"Oh my god me neither! I was looking for her to congratulate her on ranking first and there she is lip locking with our instructor." I agree.

"Yeah my hearing still hasn't recovered from the squeal you let out when you saw them" Will says poking his tongue out at me.

"Oh shut-up, you were just as surprised as I was." I retort.

"Yes, but I didn't squeal like a stuck pig." he responds with a grin.

"You're so mean to me I don't know why I put up with you." I say in mock annoyance.

"Because you love me and can't live without me." he replies kissing my cheek.

"Eh, you're ok I guess." I respond shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok enough with the flirty crap, save it for when you're alone, if I have to sit here and listen to you lot flirt with each other I'm going to projectile vomit on all of you." Lynn says loudly.

"So ummm who's going zip lining tonight?" Uriah asks turning away from Marlene and addressing the table at large.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please read and review and feel free to send me a message if you have any questions.**


End file.
